Chasing Starlight
by DeadlyBear
Summary: Growing up, the only family Lucy had was her dragon, Draco. But one day he disappears, leaving Lucy behind to pick up the pieces. After searching for her dragon parent for so long, she begins to lose hope and joins Fairy Tail. Those there worm their way into her heart. With trouble on the horizon, she must use these familiar ties to stay strong and face these challenges head on.


"Draco! _Draco!_ Where are you?!" The screaming of a young child resounded throughout the mountain side, a wailing sob following shortly after. A girl, no older than the age of 10, stood sobbing at the edge of a cliff.

A billowing breeze blew the young girl's tattered dress and her short, golden locks gently swayed behind her. Tears streaked down from twin amber orbs as they searched the sky for any sign of her dragon parent. Lucy clenched her fists into the fabric of her dress before another sob was torn from her throat.

Where was Draco? Why wasn't he there with her? Had something happened to him? Lucy shook her head at the last thought; Draco was indestructible! Nothing could ever hurt him. She uncurled one fist and reached up, using the back of her hand to rub at her wet cheeks. Maybe he had just went for flight while she was asleep or went hunting. "Yeah! That's it; he went to go get breakfast. He'll be back soon."

With a nod, Lucy turned on her heel and marched back to the cave she and Draco had shared for as long as she could remember. She plunked herself down on a flat, smooth rock and folded her knees up to her chest.

For hours Lucy sat there, sometimes humming to herself and sometimes going over things she had learned. Nightfall came and went and as the sun began rising up into the sky again, the tears started to roll again. Draco had never left her alone for this long; he always made sure he came back within a few hours. He never left her alone at night either since he was so protective.

" _Can't have anything happen to my little Starlight, now can I? You're my most precious treasure, Lucy. Don't ever forget that."_

With a sniffle she began gathering her things into a travel bag; she was going out to find Draco herself. Placing her bag onto her back she grabbed her scaled belt, the scales reminding her of Draco's, and secured it around her tiny waist before clipping on her Celestial Spirit keys. Even though she didn't remember her birth parents, the keys had once belonged to her mother and it made her feel like she had a special connection to the woman.

Lucy swung the bag onto her back and adjusted it to fit her before giving the cave a final sweep. This cave had been a home to her for years and held so many memories. Her right hand came up to rub against the left side of her chest, feeling the scarred mark above her heart.

The memory wasn't too much of a pleasant one but it was special. It was the time Draco had given Lucy her most treasured gift; a piece of his heart. It had been formed into a lacrima and through that means he had merged it with her own heart. The process had been painful and time consuming; she had been confined to their nest for a few weeks to give her body time to heal.

Inhaling a deep breathe Lucy closed her eyes before turning her back and walking off. She didn't have any direction in mind so she picked one at random. After that several weeks were spent wandering around through various forests and towns.

As time went on she began to lose hope. There had been no sightings of her dragon parent along with no clues as to his whereabouts. Giving up the child sank to her knees as tears started to stream down her face. The feeling of abandonment was setting in and inside she was breaking. Why would Draco just leave her like that? Did he not love her anymore?

"Child, why are you crying?"

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Lucy jerked her head and came face to face with a tiny old man. He wore an odd looking blue and orange striped hat, an orange jacket and short ensemble with a plain white shirt, and curled shoes. His eyes held concern, something that puzzled Lucy a bit since she was nothing more than a stranger to this man, and he stood there waiting for an answer.

She scrubbed at her face with the back of her hand and stood up, brushing off the dirt on her dress though the action was futile. During the time spent searching for Draco she hadn't had the chance to bathe or purchase anything different.

"I can't find my papa." She struggled to hold her tears back as she curled her fingers into her dress.

The man ran his gaze over the child before giving his head a shake, letting out a sigh. He could tell the girl hadn't been properly caring for herself; she looked too thin and was filthy. Hearing that the girl was searching for her father brought his mind back to several different children, all of whom had no parents either. He could sense she held magic power and the keys on her belt confirmed one type of magic. His eyes went back to the girl's and he held her gaze while he introduced himself.

"My name is Makarov, and I run a magic guild called Fairy Tail. I don't suppose you've ever heard of it?"

The girl shook her head. She didn't know anything about guilds and Draco had only briefly mentioned that there were other mages out there with different magical abilities. She had never met any before and even on her travels she never stayed in one place too long to notice. She fidgeted as the man, Makarov, brought a hand up to rub at his chin and seemed to be contemplating something. His eyes brightened as he came to a decision.

"Why not come with me, child? You can join Fairy Tail and meet other mages, some of them even children such as yourself."

Lucy pressed her lips together, her brows furrowing as she thought about it before looking warily at the small man. "But.. But what about Papa? I can't just-" she cut herself off, remembering back to before the man showed up and how she had begun to lose hope of finding him. Her fingers unclenched before clenching again, doing so several times and further wrinkling the fabric beneath her fingers.

Makarov stood there silently, watching indecisiveness cross the girl's face before her gaze snapped back to his. Her small chest expanded as she took in a deep breath before she gave the tiniest of nods, her face scrunched up in determination.

"Okay. I'll join Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Hello! After reading different stories portraying Lucy as a dragon slayer, I decided to try my hand at writing one too but with my own ideas. I've been told if there isn't something out that I want to read, why not write it myself. I'm not too sure on where I'll be taking this story or even if I'll continue it; I'm putting this out there to get some feedback and see what other people think. So please leave a review on what you thought! I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
